1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that help patients breathe. More particularly, it relates to a breathing assistance device that includes a nebulizer but which does not require a second flow valve connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional breathing assistance device delivers preselected gaseous fluids suitable for breathing to a patient who requires breathing assistance. The preselected gaseous fluids are stored under pressure in a tank which may hold oxygen or miscellaneous mixtures of suitable gaseous fluids. The patient wears a facemask and a tube interconnects the tank and the facemask. A manometer and a pressure relief valve are typically provided between the tank and the facemask and such parts perform their respective well-known functions.
There are times when a physician may want to employ a nebulizer to administer therapeutic dosages of medicine to a patient suffering from breathing difficulties.
There are two (2) problems associated with the prior art use of nebulizers. First, the flow of gaseous fluid to the patient must be interrupted so that a nebulizer can be added to the system. Secondly, the nebulizer must be connected to a second tank of gaseous fluid if the tank already in use does not have a “Y” connection so that the nebulizer flow valve can be attached thereto.
Thus there is a need for a breathing assistance device that enables a patient to receive medicinal treatment from a nebulizer without interrupting the flow of gaseous fluid to the patient.
There is also a need for a system that does not require connection to a second flow valve associated with a second tank.
Moreover, there is a need for a system that does not require that a tank in use be equipped with a “Y” connection so that a second flow valve can be connected to it.
In view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how a medicinal treatment could be administered to a patient wearing a breathing assistance device without requiring a second tank or a tank with a “Y” connection.